


Cookies?

by deathboydiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cookies, F/F, I love leo with my whole heart, The Argo II - Freeform, pipabeth being adorable at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: Piper and Annabeth making cookies at 3 in the morning on the argo II bc why not.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Pipabeth
Kudos: 73





	Cookies?

Annabeth tried to walk to the kitchen as quietly as possible, hoping to avoid Coach Hedge and his baseball bat. Everyone else in the ship would be asleep by now, besides him and Piper. Piper was on watch duty and Coach just never seemed to sleep. Annabeth walked into the kitchen to find a short, dark figure with choppy, shoulder length brown hair shuffling through the cabinets. Annabeth snuck up behind the figure and leaned down to her ear.

“Boo!” She whispered. Piper jumped and spun to face Annabeth.

“Gods, Annie! You scared the hades out of me.”

Annabeth just laughed at the girl in front of her, lowering her hands from her fighting stance.

“What are you even doing up anyways? It’s like three am, the next shift doesn't start for another three hours and it’s not even yours, it's Leo's.” Piper hopped up onto the counter behind her, crossing her legs and staring at the blonde girl expectantly. 

Annabeth shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep, wanted some water.” She walked towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle as if to prove her point. She pulled a chair over from the table and sat backwards in it, facing Piper. “Why were you raiding the cabinets?”

It was Piper’s turn to shrug. “I was looking for stuff to make sugar cookies, figured if I'm stuck here for another three hours, I may as well be productive. Besides the magic cookies just don’t taste the same. I was even gonna make a few blue ones for Percy.”

Annabeth nodded slowly, then stood from her chair and made her way towards the girl on the counter. If anyone asked, Piper wouldn’t admit it but her heart began to speed up. “What are you doing?” she asked. Annabeth gently pulled Piper off the counter so she could get to the cabinet behind her, much to Piper’s disappointment. 

“We’re gonna make cookies,” she said, pulling ingredients off that top shelf that Piper didn’t see before. “Any idea where Leo put the food dye after the last blue pasta experiment?”

Piper had hoped they would have thrown it into the ocean after that fiasco. “Umm, maybe check that bottom cabinet?” She pointed towards a cabinet above the floor to the left of Annabeth. Annebeth bent down to look for the infamous blue food dye and reached all the way to the back of the shelf. 

“Ha!,” she said. “Gotcha.” She stood and spun around, welding the dye in her hand. She had a wide grin on her face while she looked smugly at the dye. She tossed it to Piper and began to organize the ingredients. “Any idea how to make these?” she questioned, looking at the ingredients, confused.   
Piper laughed and stood shoulder to shoulder with her friend. “Leave it to me, Wise girl.”  
~  
Half an hour later, the two girls stood in the kitchen rolling out cookies and giggling at things the other said. Piper took another handful of flour to put on the dough then wiped the extra on Annabeth’s back. Annabeth stiffened and turned slowly to look at the other girl. Her face broke into a huge grin.

“Oh it's so on Beauty Queen.” She took a handful of flour and threw it at Piper, who tried, and failed, to move out of the way. Her hair and shirt were coated in the flour. Annabeth cocked her head at the girl in front of her. “You know, you look good with white hair,” she said, smirking. 

Piper felt the blush rising on her face and thanked the gods her cheeks were covered in flour. She moved closer to Annabeth, looking into her eyes. Annabeth stopped moving as she approached. She walked until there was only about 3 inches between their noses then stopped and placed her hand on Annabeth's cheek. Piper inched closer until Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut. Piper stuck her finger in the cookie dough and wiped it on Annabeth’s nose, earning her a shocked look. 

Annabeth laughed, a sound that Piper found beautiful. She stuck her hand into the bowl of cookie dough and flung it at Piper who once again didn’t move in time and got a face full of dough. Annabeth walked towards her and wiped a piece off her face and stuck it in her mouth. “Mm, you taste pretty good too,” She said with that same smirk. This time Piper knew her blush was visible by the smile on Annabeth's face. She reached her hand out and took the dough off Annabeth's cheek and popped in her mouth. 

“You too,” she said, returning Annabeth’s smirk. 

Sometime during the next half hour of throwing food and flirting, they put the cookies in the oven and took them out when they were done. Not long after that, they somehow ended up on the floor, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

It was in this position Leo found them later that morning. Annabeth with her arms wrapped around Piper who was sitting in her lap, head resting again Annabeth’s chest. He ran back into his cabin to get his polaroid camera before the two woke up. Leo snapped two pictures and pulled a pen out of his tool belt to write on them. ‘7/28, they finally got their shit together’. He placed the photos into his tool belt, planning on putting them into the girls’ rooms later. He went back into his cabin to put his camera away and grabbed a blanket. Lep draped the blanket over the girls, grabbed an apple and headed upstairs to start his watch shift.

**Author's Note:**

> if this sucks jason wrote it. follow me on twitter @sunnysolce (the l is a capital i)


End file.
